knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Share talk:Guild Android/@comment-74.90.153.209-20160101021830
GREETINGS KNIGHTS! We are not looking for you! -_- We represent NIGHTMARE REVOLUTION, a new guild under 3D Alliance and The Legends Family. We established our guild at the end of Sep'15 (about 3 months ago), and with the help of The Legends family / 3D Alliance we are now at level 55 with 7% on all elemental bonuses (one of them is going to be at 8% depending on the next raid boss elements). That's a fast growth! If you are interested to be part of a growing team, read on! We are seeking new members to join our small, crazy, yet strong team! We frequently send out our members to participate in top runs with sister guilds to help with the alliance/family and to strengthen ourselves. We send out members for T1000, T5000, T2005, and T10000000 runs. So if you see our guild is almost empty during war/raid events... you know why! We have other family guilds generously helping us grow but we also want to grow our numbers. In the near future once our guild is at max level our plan is to be a T250/T100 war host or T100 raid host for The Legends family :) BENEFITS: - You will be part of a growing guild and a formidable alliance with hundreds of guilds under its umbrella (meaning more access to top runs). - You will have access to top runs once proven yourself as an active member and meet the level requirement. - Access to Free-To-Play (FTP) runs is also available once proven (typically T250 and T100, but if you’re super active and strong then T50 is within the realm of possibility). -Sometimes there are T250 or T100 runs in our family that allow covering. This is especially helpful for low level players (usually must be at level 60/70+ to be eligible) because they will be paired up with our seasoned members to reach the minimum requirements of the run he/she is participating in. - Since we are relatively new we will have open positions for HCs in the near future. Who We Are Looking For: - You MUST have LINE app since we are using it to share experience, crazy stories and of course to coordinate wars, raids and transfers for top runs. Please download it at Google Playstore if you don’t have it yet. Without it we simply cannot communicate with you to know your needs/expectations nor place you in any runs. If you have issues using LINE app then this guild, and by extension the family/alliance, is not for you. - Level 60+ although we may provide some exceptions. We prefer players who have at least 3 of his/her knights with around 4K total stats. That way he/she can be more readily join our family top runs. We actually look more into the stats of your lineups than your level. - Actively participating in wars and raids. - Gems is not required but much appreciated (we have some FTP members who started from low tier armors to become owners of multiple DFs; it took quite some time but they did it!). - Contact our recruiting managers '''YOUR MOM '''via LINE if you are interested or have any questions. We look forward to hearing from you! NOTE: For those of you who do buy and spend gems to open up chests (they are EVIL do you know that!?) let our recruiting managers know. We have special run program for you to move away from chests gradually to eventually obtain those nice war/raid class DFs. Our leaders are looking for 2 or 3 players who have the potential to do T10 / T3 run with them.